


La dame l'a dit à la télé

by malurette



Series: Sur un ring comme au lit [11]
Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Journalism, Trash TV
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: sans un déc', un recueil pour Annabel aussi ? allez ouais !!je l'aurais bien appeléRestez avec nous sur PaxNewsmais c'est déjà le titre d'un épisode, faut bien que je trouve une autre citation du coup1ère vignette : Une carrière de rêve (ou pas).2ème : Monica, Le public veut des émotions.3ème : Tomie, Bien sûr que ça la regarde !4ème : la junkie aux cheveux roses, Célèb'.





	1. Annabel - Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une carrière de rêve... ou pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Glamour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
>  **Personnage :** Annabel Chang  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** WoCtober Fest  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Annabel Chang n'avait pas la carrière dont elle rêvait quand elle a débuté. Elle voulait faire du terrain, mais comprenez par là, de l'investigation, comme dans les fictions, un travail de détective, de découverte de la vérité.  
Mais comme les journaux ne se vendaient plus, que les chaînes de télé n'avaient plus besoin et qu'elle était photogénique, les patrons préféraient gagner des points sur la diversité et la mirent sur le terrain... comme présentatrice.  
Elle n'était pas grand' chose de plus qu'une poupée glorifiée, mais ses commentaires rapides et justes, ses questions directes et pertinentes, plaisaient au public – qui le jugeait comme tels, en tout cas, et faisait de l'audimat. C'était le plus important.  
Elle resta donc là. Elle se persuada que, puisqu'il était si important, son travail était sérieux. Elle le faisait bien. Et ça faisait plaisir à sa grand mère de la voir souvent à la télé !


	2. Monica - Tant qu'elle obtient une réaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le public veut des émotions !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tant qu'elle obtenait une réaction !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Annabel Chang -> Monica Mendoza  
>  **Genre :** sadique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Abus (verbal, ~~physique,~~ manipulation)" d'après la Dark Femslash Week (17 octobre)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 11-13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Annabel, en quelques mots, avait le pouvoir de ruiner une carrière, par inadvertance ou délibérément. Les injures lancées par cette fliquette dans le feu du moment ne l’atteignaient pas, mais l’amusaient.   
En retour, elle adora la faire tellement enrager pour la caméra : tant pis pour le cliché à la con mais elle était belle quand elle était en colère ! 

Le public voulait des émotions, pas une face de marbre. Elle fut servie. Elle y repensa d’ailleurs longuement ce soir-là, en l’absence de Tracy. Hmm, elle espérait que sa carrière serait encore longue et houleuse, qu’elles aient d’autres occasions…


	3. Tomie - Où fourrer son nez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est important de bien connaître son sujet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Où fourrer son nez  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Annabel Chang -> Tomie Katana (x Richard Aldana ?)  
>  **Genre :** mauvais goût  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** international day of femslash  
>  **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 14-15, 18-19  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Annabel ne croit pas à l’histoire entre Tomie Katana et Richard Aldana. Elle sait repérer ce genre de mise en scène à des kilomètres : elle a tellement l’habitude elle-même de manipuler la façon dont elle présente les informations pour faire ressortir des coïncidences là où il n’y en a pas. Et elle connaît la réputation de Milo Zotis : ça sent le coup fourré. Alors à savoir si Aldana fourre Katana ou pas… 

…en fait oui ça la regarde, parce que ça ferait un sujet sacrément croustillant. Elle sait ce qui intéresse son public. Ça lui donne le droit de laisser échapper des commentaires à double sens quand elle parle d’elle à l’antenne, qui résonneront avec tous ceux qui aimeraient bien, eux aussi, la fourrer, en lui laissant la marge pour nier que ça soit son intention si on l’accuse de sexisme ensuite. Et reconnaître qu’elle aimerait bien, elle aussi…


	4. junkie - La dame à la télé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle se voit déjà parmi les gens célèbres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La dame de la télé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/"malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** junkie kidnappeuse -> Annabel Chang  
>  **Genre :** crack pairing  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** shiptember  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 18-19  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

C’est la journée de la chance ! d’abord Tomie Katana, son idole, et puis ensuite la dame de la télé, cette présentatrice dont elle ne se souvient jamais du nom mais tellement sexy avec sa coupe courte et ses tailleurs de la haute, le genre qui donne l’impression de vous attendre dans un bureau avec une cravache à la main pour vous retourner sur son genou et vous donner la fessée pour vous punir d’avoir été une mauvaise stagiaire ou quelque chose comme ça… enfin bref elle s’égare. 

L’idée en apercevant Tomie c’était juste de se faire un paquet de fric pour pouvoir acheter tout le Sector qu’ils voudraient. Mais entre elle et la dame de la télé, wow, elle se prend à rêver que peut-être, ils vont devenir célèbres et fréquenter les gens de la haute, bientôt. Elle parie d’ici que dès qu’ils seront potes avec son chéri voudra lui proposer un plan à trois avec elle et ouais putain qu’elle va dire oui !

Juste le temps de régler cette petite embrouille, hein…


End file.
